<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西直门文学+非典时期的爱情 by PhotoStudio4U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435432">西直门文学+非典时期的爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U'>PhotoStudio4U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEW PANTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>彭磊/庞宽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西直门文学+非典时期的爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年轻的时候没有钱，吃不起大餐，看不起电影，玩不起200合1的卡，去live house连啤酒都买不起只能撅尾巴管儿喝自来水，做爱也舍不得花钱买套儿，好在彭磊当时在个国营出版社上班，工会每个季度都有免费的避孕套，适龄科员每人可以领十个。庞宽不管跟男的还是女的做，一次至少要用两个套，虽然他看起来不像那么爱干净的人，但其实在这方面有点儿洁癖，特别抵触体液接触，亲嘴儿都从来不张嘴，更别提做爱了。彭磊当然比谁都清楚。</p><p>穷，加上炮友庞宽有着特殊浪费技巧，使得彭磊每天日盼夜盼就等着工会通知去领免费避孕套，别看他平时上班不积极，一到领避孕套的日子他就变得比谁都热情，一口一个哥，一口一个姐，没皮没脸地央各人家：您是不是用不了这么些个啊？能不能匀我几个？您要不领也是便宜工会那帮人了我能不能把您那份儿代领了啊？科室里除了他都是四十来岁戴眼镜戴套袖的老哥和大姐，听他这么问，要么脸红不言声点点头要么懒得搭理他随手扔他怀里几盒说滚滚滚。彭磊完全不在乎，美滋滋地把四处敛巴来的避孕套都装包里，然后哼着歌下楼骑车回家，也不管身后人都怎么议论。</p><p>为了上班方便，也为了跟庞宽“排练”方便，彭磊今年从家里搬出来了，在西直门一个板儿楼里租了间房，庞宽最近几天都没回家，一直住这儿，白天彭磊上班他就自己练练琴写写歌，晚上等彭磊带饭回来投喂然后一起练练琴写写歌最后打上一炮然后搂在一起睡觉。北京停暖气了，但是天还很凉，两个人一起睡总归暖和点儿。</p><p>这天彭磊刚从单位敛走六人份的避孕套回家，推开家门看见庞宽正在弹琴，庞宽听见钥匙声歪头看了他一眼，但是手上没停。彭磊听入迷了，轻手轻脚关上门走到床边坐下。等最后一个音符弹完，庞宽回头冲他挑挑眉，露出一个无比灿烂又嘚瑟的笑脸，像只小狐狸：「怎么样？还行吗？」彭磊内心想说太他妈好听了你是天才吗我爱死你了但是嘴上不咸不淡地说：「还行吧。叫什么呀？」庞宽显然是现想了个名字：「叫……bye bye love吧，怎么样？」「什么bye bye love，你要跟谁bye bye啊？」彭磊假装生气，站起来从后面搂住庞宽蹭他，庞宽笑着骂他：「跟特么你呗，狗似的。」彭磊咬上他的耳朵，拿板儿牙轻轻磨，下身也轻轻顶他：「这样儿才是狗呢，给你见识见识。」庞宽一边笑一边躲痒痒：「别闹别闹，听听这个呢，我管这段儿叫……巴黎的夜晚。」彭磊看着庞宽的手指在黑白琴键上游走，明明是那么简单的指法，怎么会弹出这么不平凡的旋律，狭小的房间被轻快的琴声填满了，彭磊太爱怀里这个人和他盖不住的才华了，但是嘴上依然不饶人地损着他：「凑合吧，但是巴黎挨特么哪儿呢？」庞宽嗤笑着回过头，亲他两天没刮冒出点儿胡茬儿的下巴：「那你回头给起个好听的。」彭磊不受控制地变得更硬了，使劲往庞宽身上蹭：「我今儿领了四十多个套，够用一个月了吧？今天能让我进去了吧？」</p><p>结果一晚上就用了八个。</p><p>庞宽腰酸背疼地睡过去之前迷迷糊糊地骂他：「就这还他妈惦记用一个月呢，一礼拜都不够用的，王八蛋！臭大粪！操你大爷的彭磊！」彭磊坏笑着把他搂在怀里：「哎，大爷。」</p><p>本来就不看电视不看报纸，这又与世隔绝了半个多月，庞宽知道外边正在闹非典，但是不知道非典肆虐到什么程度了，彭磊倒是从单位牛大姐和刘师傅嘴里听了两耳朵，也看见陈主编天天戴着口罩上下班中午必沏一杯板蓝根了，但是他也压根儿没当回事。</p><p>昨天晚上做了好几次，睡觉的时候已经后半夜了，早上彭磊按了闹铃儿决定今儿不去单位了，搂紧了怀里的小狐狸接着睡。庞宽本来睡得挺香的被他这使劲一搂倒醒了，迷了迷瞪地从被子里伸出一只手揉了揉眼睛，隐约听见外边有人嚷嚷，什么什么撕病历什么隔离什么禁止进出，庞宽觉得不对劲了，强撑着酸疼的腰坐起来，一手扒在窗台上往外看，一手推彭磊脑袋：「彭磊！彭磊！起起起别睡了！彭磊！」「哎呀今天不去了，睡吧。」「睡你大爷啊赶紧起来你听听楼下嚷嚷什么呢！」「居委会陈大妈……又骂偷井盖儿的贼呢吧，哎呀我昨儿是没操爽你吗这刚几点啊再睡会儿。」庞宽急了薅起彭磊已经掉色了的红头发给他揪到窗前，指着楼下十来个一身儿白全副武装裹得严严实实正排着队往楼里走的人和戴了起码得有十层口罩举着大喇叭的陈大妈：「你自己看！」</p><p>彭磊戴上眼镜终于听清陈大妈正在循环播报的内容：「21号楼的居民朋友们请注意，我代表街道来通知大家，102室的疑似病例王师傅，已经被确诊得了非典，区政府紧急决定，立即隔离21号楼，全面禁止出入，现在已请专业人员进楼消毒，请大家配合我们街道和卫生防疫站的工作，不要恐慌……」</p><p>彭磊还没醒过昧儿来，庞宽已经坐在床上委屈得皱起眉头撇起嘴了：「这什么意思呀彭磊？咱们是不是要死了？」完全不会安慰人也没搞清楚状况的彭磊低头舔舔嘴唇，没头没脑地说：「你知道吗庞宽，摇滚乐手的黄金年龄是27岁，你看那些最牛逼的摇滚乐手，要么27岁就死了，要么27以后就过气了，所以……」「所以什么啊？你他妈什么意思啊？咱俩还有半年就27了，你愿意死你丫死去吧我他妈可还没活够呢！」「所以咱们别当摇滚乐手了好不好。我……特别特别喜欢你写的歌，Fashion1983我爱死了，昨天那两首也特别特别好，你比所有那些最牛逼的人还要牛逼，咱们下张就做迪斯科吧好不好。」庞宽从小就没怎么得到过别人的肯定，彭磊这张破嘴里更是从来没说出一句正经认可他音乐的话，最多就是还行吧、凑合吧，这个生死关头突然来了句这个，有那么一瞬间庞宽真的想到了死亡也没关系，虽然害怕的情绪并没减少，但是这会儿全都被感动覆盖了，庞宽感觉热泪有点儿盈眶，但为了面子还是睁大眼睛把眼泪憋住，推了彭磊一把：「甭来这套！」</p><p>要不是昨天做太狠了有点儿累加上心里多少也有点害怕，彭磊一定要把面前这个光着身子坐在床上眼眶发红使劲吸溜鼻子试图憋住眼泪但是是个人都看得出来是要哭了的庞宽压在床上狠狠操上一整天，操到他哭出来，操到他什么都答应。没事儿，彭磊想，反正封楼了，庞宽跑不了，有的是机会。</p><p>陈大妈很负责任地在每个饭点儿出现在楼下，一边往各家各户运饭一边用她的大喇叭宣传非典知识。彭磊和庞宽很快就发现这也不是什么生死关头，除了不能出这座楼，和每天要给楼长报两次体温，生活没受到太大影响，可以名正言顺地不去上班了，吃喝还有人用篮子吊着筐送到窗户口，简直是死宅天堂。他们照样弹琴写歌画画做爱，为了谁唱哪句谁倒尿盆这类的小事cei丁壳、斗嘴、打架，最后打到床上，虚度时光，不会感到无聊。</p><p>很快一个礼拜过去了，春天本来就燥，两个人在一起的时间又变得特别多，避孕套消耗得比彭磊预计的快太多了。这天吃完午饭彭磊翻书包发现只剩两个了，他本来想问问庞宽这次能不能只戴一个，想了想算了，两个都用了吧。做完他像只大型犬一样从背后搂着庞宽，手在他胸口上蹭来蹭去，腻腻歪歪地问：「以后能不用吗？」庞宽装睡没理他，彭磊接着说：「主要是没……没套了呀，这又封着楼呢……楼里洗澡是不太方便，你不用担心我做热水回来给你洗好不好？你是不是怕我有病啊？我都没嫌弃你呢，睡过那么多人，我除了你都没跟别人睡过你又不是不知道……再说你都没试过你怎么……」「困了，睡吧，逼逼叨叨的。」彭磊知道庞宽是只易怒也易哄的小动物，这会儿的语气明显是不想聊了，他也知道自己好像又嘴贱说了不该说的了，所以乖乖闭嘴了，他想反正再起床的时候庞宽总能翻篇儿，到时候再说吧。</p><p>第二天晚上彭磊倒尿盆回来跟庞宽闲扯：「104的沈大爷平时多抠儿一人啊，现在愣肯每天用矿泉水刷牙洗脸也不碰厕所那水龙头，告诉说王师傅碰过的都有病毒。」庞宽正坐在床上看着黄书撸管儿，有一搭没一搭地应他：「人家知道惜命呗，都跟你似的哪儿都敢摸，脏了吧唧的不定哪天就倒卧了。」「就你干净，摸你，摸够了我再倒下。」说着彭磊就爬上床，跪在庞宽岔开的两腿中间，按住那两只细瘦的手腕，把他整个人压在被货垛上，「我还没死呢你跟这儿自己撸不是骂我吗。」庞宽刚把自己弄硬，现在胀得难受，还笑着招他：「那你倒是摸啊。」边说边抬起点胯试图去蹭蹭彭磊疏解一下，结果彭磊往后退了一点躲开了，他用一只手把庞宽的两只手腕牢牢控制在头顶，另一只手开始从上到下摸他，细软的头发，小精灵似的大耳朵，紧闭着的狐狸眼睛，歪鼻梁，正在发出好听的哼唧声同时夹杂脏话的嘴，小尖下巴，上下滚动的喉结，刀片儿似的锁骨，渐渐开始挺立起来的乳头，一整块腹肌，小而圆的肚脐……然后停了。庞宽被摸了半天，最该摸的地儿却没被摸到，他又猴急地挺起胯往想彭磊手里送，可彭磊成心不管他，用那只手捧起他的脸认真地亲他，庞宽也讨好地回应他，轻轻啄上两口，却在他伸出舌头的时候把嘴闭紧了，彭磊开嘲：「你老闭这么紧，让我觉得咱俩这不是亲嘴儿呢，是我舔你胡茬儿呢。」然后再亲上去的时候庞宽就扭脸躲开了：「我又没让你舔，爱亲不亲。赶紧给我弄出来。」彭磊微不可闻地叹了口气，然后把手伸向庞宽的后穴，俯下身去舔他的硬挺，庞宽激灵一下，别扭地拧着腰躲：「诶别别别彭磊，不用不用不用，我意思是用手就行……」彭磊非但没换手，反倒把他含进去了，舌头在柱身上一通卷，手也不闲着，这会儿已经进去三根手指了。互相撸是常有的事，但庞宽还是第一次被人口，前后夹击搞得他脑子一团浆糊，彭磊手上很快找到熟悉的那个点猛怼几下，庞宽知道自己要到了，吭吭唧唧地使劲挣吧想从彭磊嘴里拔出来，但是彭磊一边把他按得死死的一边含得更深了，最后全都被射进了嗓子眼儿里。彭磊也是第一次给人口，没什么经验，有点儿呛到了，他放开庞宽拍着胸脯咳嗽了几声。庞宽想说点什么，但是整个人还沉浸在射精过后大脑空白的贤者时间什么也说不出来。彭磊没容他空白太久，解开裤子放出了自己半硬的性器：「该我了吧。」庞宽想起自己屁股里还夹着彭磊三根手指，又想起彭磊拿回来的套都已经用完了，于是冲彭磊撒娇，他知道撒娇总是管用的：「别来了吧，我累了，我给你手一管儿吧。」彭磊又叹了口气，然后抽出手按住庞宽的脑袋，语气卑微又不容置疑地命令道：「口。」</p><p>庞宽下意识地梗了梗脖子想躲，然后发现彭磊就真的松开手了。彭磊摘下眼镜像只用光了所有勇气的小奶狗一样两手垂在身侧舔着嘴唇眼神闪躲不知道要说什么做什么，这副可怜巴巴的样子又让庞宽有点心软，于是他短暂地做了一下心理建设，拿过眼镜给他戴上：「看着我吧。」然后低头含进去了。他不太会用这种方式取悦彭磊，刚才彭磊的示范作用起得也不够好，他只能在实践中自己摸索学习，很快就掌握了要领。彭磊承认庞宽在很多方面都比他更有天赋，比如现在，这个人正边舔边抬眼盯着自己看，不时嘬一下顶端然后再整根吞进去，腮帮子都被顶出了形状，十六岁时被暖气片磕掉一角的小豁牙正轻轻蹭过自己，又麻又痒又爽，彭磊倒吸一口气，不合时宜地冒出一句：「我好几天没洗澡了。」庞宽被逗乐了，支起身子亲了一下彭磊的下巴：「傻逼，我也没洗，不嫌你脏。」然后俯下身继续。彭磊得到了鼓励，也被庞宽含得更硬了，身体里一些暴力因子开始苏醒，主动往庞宽喉咙深处顶。对于第一次做这件事的庞宽来说，彭磊有点过于大了，顶到舌根的时候一阵阵反胃想呕，现在没人按着他了，他可以躲的，但是他没有。刚才被彭磊用手操过的地方现在有点空落落的，他腾出一只手往身后探去，一边卖力地含着彭磊一边操着自己。彭磊快到的时候还想着庞宽不喜欢体液接触的事儿，勉强控制着自己射在他嘴里的冲动，在最后一刻拔了出来。动作还是稍微慢了点，有一部分溅到了庞宽脸上，顺着他刀削般的下颌线往下流，他们都愣了一下。彭磊生怕庞宽生气，想要找纸给他擦擦，但是这个时候庞宽的手还塞在自己的屁股里，并没顾得上做出什么反应，彭磊看得出神，他觉得自己可以对着这个画面再射两升：「我……我帮你吧。」这时楼下传来居委会陈大妈大喇叭广播的声音：「203彭磊，领饭啦！就差你啦！」彭磊这才注意到窗口的篮子。今天是饺子。庞宽笑着看着彭磊刚射完还软着的地儿，一手操自己一手撸自己，任由脸上的精液划过喉结流到胸口：「没事儿……不用……你拿饭去吧……」</p><p>在难得的沉默中吃着饺子，彭磊假装不经意地挑起话题：「要是猪肉的就好了。」庞宽夹起一个饺子：「是吗？我最喜欢素韭菜了，比肉的还香。」又是好几秒沉默，彭磊突然问：「你就这么讨厌我呀？」庞宽愣了愣，停下筷子：「没有啊，怎么就讨厌你了？何出此言啊彭总？」「我……我……」我了半天没我出个所以然，彭磊拿起醋瓶子给自己碗里倒了点儿又递到庞宽面前：「还要醋吗？」<br/>「不用不用，我饱了。」庞宽翘起二郎腿，干掉了杯底最后一口二锅头，扽了一节手纸擦擦嘴，点起一根饭后烟。彭磊一口气吞下最后两个饺子，像是个怨妇般含含糊糊地换了个方向重复了一遍那个问题：「那你爱我吗？」</p><p>庞宽不知道的是，彭磊这不是抱怨，他是真的很想完整地、彻底地、毫无保留地跟庞宽结合，建立关系，从灵到肉。他们从初中认识到现在，已经一起走过十几年了，灵上自然是没什么可说的，他自认为足够理解庞宽，庞宽也足够理解他，他写的歌在别人那儿就是瞎燥，只有庞宽能真正听懂，庞宽的音乐被乐队其他人嘲笑是娘炮导致他根本不在排练室弹，也只有他彭磊是真心喜欢，虽然他几乎从未对庞宽说过什么肉麻的肯定的话，但是在他心里，庞宽就是他的伯牙，是他的缪斯，是他灵感永不衰竭的源泉，是他唯一可以毫无保留付出灵魂的人；肉体上呢，虽然庞宽睡过数不清的男男女女，但是彭磊完全不在乎，据他所知庞宽的其他床伴没有能超过一礼拜的，而他们俩的炮友关系已经持续快十年了，从高中到现在数不清有多少次，从美校的体育器材室到什刹海体校的地下画室，从四道口伸不开腿的小平房到西直门臭烘烘的筒子楼，他们互相撸过，也互相进入过对方的身体，可是现在就差这两层避孕套的距离，庞宽好像怎么也不愿意，有这点儿聚氨酯隔着，彭磊永远都觉得自己不能真正得到庞宽。彭磊已经26岁半了，快要到摇滚乐手的大限了，他还没睡过一个蜜，当然这件事并不让他感到特别遗憾，是他自己选的，每次演出完追着他喊的骨肉皮也不少，但是他真正想睡的只有庞宽，如果有生之年不能跟庞宽交换一次体液，他真的不能心甘情愿被非典或27岁夺去性命。</p><p>彭磊不知道的是，庞宽其实也没睡过一个蜜，他也只有彭磊，每次号称去嗅蜜，去开房，去陪女朋友，其实都是觉得自己快绷不住了越界了找地儿冷静去了。十年前彭磊用了一次「炮友」这个词，庞宽就一直记到现在，他不是个小心眼儿记仇的人，他只是清楚地知道彭磊早晚是要结婚生子的，「炮友」这个词让他清醒，他们之间不是爱，一定不是的。他对彭磊的感情不仅限于肉体上的相互需要，他希望彭磊像其他正常人一样生活，而且他知道他会的，早晚会的，他怕彭磊当真，更怕自己当真。初中的时候他说不能亲嘴，高中的时候他说不能进去，都在彭磊考上北影那天破戒了，戴套可能是他这个不太机灵的小脑袋瓜能想到的最后一条底线了。在外面他可以像个浪子，在床上他可以像个婊子，他可以扮演所有彭磊需要他扮演的角色，不管底线是什么，只要有一条线在那里，他就觉得自己还是安全的，不会被爱情这类狗屁倒灶的东西冲昏头脑，他用这根线来保持自己的清醒。结果这才被非典困住没几天，庞宽觉得这根线可能快断了，他没法找借口躲开彭磊，也没有物质条件支持，靠自己他不太能控制得住了。</p><p>于是庞宽反问：「那你呢，你喜欢我吗？」彭磊被这个傻逼问题气得不知道是不是该笑：「我当然喜欢你了，我还爱你呢！」「别逗了，你就是被这缺德非典给圈的，好几天没见着活蜜了给你丫憋出毛病来了。」「为什么呀？我怎么就不能爱你了？」「那你爱我什么呀？」「我我我爱你所有啊，你整个人，还有你写的歌儿……」彭磊生气自己为什么要在这儿列举，他爱庞宽这件事为什么还需要证明，这个傻逼难道感觉不到吗？他更生气的是自己竟然也列举不出个啥，爱是太自然而然的事情了。「那你是gay吗？」「我……我不知道，我不确定，我可能是也可能不是，我只知道我现在……不是，我一直，我不是喜欢男的或者喜欢女的，我只喜欢你，一直喜欢你，我只想要你，只想跟你好，只想……只想跟你在一起，永远在一起。好不好？你就不想要我吗庞宽？」庞宽不知道听没听进去，皱着眉低着头没接话茬儿，几秒钟的沉默之后又笑着抬起头，像往常一样嬉皮笑脸阳光灿烂的样子：「操，别闹了。你丫喝多了吧？我都要当真了。吃完了没有？我去把碗刷了。」庞宽说着站起身，掐了烟，把盘子碗筷都摞到一起。彭磊抓住他的手腕：「不行……不行庞宽，你不能躲了。我想要你，现在就要。你也想要我对不对？」</p><p>彭磊并没有给庞宽回答对或不对的机会，他确信自己知道答案。他异常粗暴地把庞宽扔到了床上，庞宽还在故作轻松地耍着贫嘴：「干嘛呀？要强奸你爹啊？」彭磊又气又委屈，这个人到底有没有心。他随便撸了两把自己就欺身把庞宽压在身下，一把扒下他宽松的秋裤和内裤，没有抚摸，没有扩张，直接捅了进去，不由分说开始抽插。庞宽被突如其来地动作疼得身体都僵硬了，用气声骂着：「操……操你大爷的彭磊……」「大爷正操着你呢，放松点儿。原来你里面是这种感觉，庞宽你真软……你感觉到我了吗庞宽？你是湿了吗？你早就想这样了对不对？为什么总是说不呢……总是说不……别扭小狐狸，你明明也喜欢我对不对？庞宽，庞宽，我真的很爱你，我不知道该怎么证明，就是……求求你，求你了，你不要躲了好不好……我们诚实一点好不好？庞宽，庞宽……庞宽你喜欢吗？舒服吗？我们永远在一起好不好……庞宽……」彭磊碎嘴唠叨地在庞宽身上勤奋耕耘了几分钟才发现庞宽一直没有出声，这很反常，他没反抗，也没配合，也没像往常一样骚扭浪叫或者跟他打嘴炮，他只是敞着腿，一只胳膊挡在脸上，让彭磊看不见表情。彭磊推推眼镜，停下下半身的动作，小心翼翼地拉开庞宽的手，看见的是一张咬着嘴唇、憋得通红、紧闭着眼睛但眼泪已经流到腮边流进鬓角流得哪儿哪儿都是的小花猫儿一样的脸。彭磊有点不知所措地拔出自己，趴下去轻轻搂住庞宽，亲他的眼角：「我弄疼你了吧？对不起……对不起……是我不好。」而庞宽只是一个劲儿地摇头。彭磊把他搂得更紧了：「咱们不做了啊，不做了……对不起庞宽，对不起……」庞宽更用力地摇头，打绺儿的头发在额头上甩来甩去，他挣开彭磊的怀抱，两手捧着他的脸：「你最好是想清楚了，你最好不是骗我。」然后亲上去，第一次主动张开了嘴，把颤抖着的舌头伸进彭磊嘴里，舔他的大板儿牙，跟他的舌头交缠在一起。彭磊只觉得真软，真甜，他像是怎么亲怎么舔怎么嘬都不够地延长这个迟到太久的吻，任由口水从嘴角流到脖子流进领口，任由眼镜被碰歪又被两个人呼出的热气蒸得起雾，任由庞宽的小豁牙咬破他的舌尖又磕破他的嘴唇，他用舌头卷起血珠送到庞宽嘴里，两个人一起品尝这香甜的铁锈味，直到氧气消耗殆尽才不情不愿地分开。彭磊喘着粗气：「早就想清楚了，不是骗你，永远在一起，只喜欢你，只跟你在一起。」从不锻炼身体的庞宽喘得更厉害，他红着脸，红着眼，无比坚定地说：「进来吧。」彭磊还没反应过来，「啊？」了一声，庞宽已经脱下了自己和他碍事的秋衣，把彭磊推倒骑到他腰上，扶正他的眼镜：「大傻子，我说，操我。」然后一手撑在他胸口，一手扶住他还硬挺的性器，一屁股坐到了底。彭磊感觉从没进到过这么深，也从没离庞宽这么近，险些被穴肉夹得当场射他个天昏地暗，他有心向上挺腰，又怕庞宽受不了，只能一动不动等庞宽适应，庞宽最怕疼了。庞宽就这么把自己塞了个满满当当，他脊柱发麻，浑身都在抖，大口大口地喘着粗气，好不容易止住的眼泪又要往下流，但他还是硬撑着一上一下地动了起来。甬道渐渐变得顺滑通畅，爽代替了疼，他们都没说话，安静地感受着第一次真正的没有阻隔的结合。彭磊觉出来庞宽累了动作慢了，便坐起来抱住他翻了个身换成了后入的姿势，几轮冲刺后庞宽没碰前面就射了一床，彭磊又忍不住嘴欠了：「是不是这样更爽？」庞宽把脸埋在枕头里，处在不应期的身体格外敏感，说出口的狠话都被顶得颤颤巍巍断断续续含含糊糊没有半毛钱杀伤力：「傻逼……回头……你洗……床单儿……」彭磊从后面咬住他的耳朵尖，看着他全身都变成了粉红色，感觉自己快到了，加快了速度：「我洗床单，我洗枕巾，我还洗你，我射在里面好不好？」「你不……后悔……我就……不后悔。」彭磊紧紧贴在庞宽的背上，反复念着庞宽的名字达到高潮。</p><p>两个人黏糊糊地抱在一起喘息，敲门声响起，楼长的声音：「203！彭磊庞宽！体温！」彭磊大声喊道：「36度3！两个都是！」「嗯？这么快，量了吗你们？」「我们特么一天量八遍！」外面没声儿了，庞宽笑着跟彭磊说：「现在要量我估计得40度了。是又来暖气了吗？怎么那么热。」彭磊低头看看庞宽又立起来的地方，骂道：「淫！下流！流氓！我现在就给你试表，超过37我就给你扭送居委会。」「让我传染居委会那老太太去啊？你忍心吗？我要发烧也只传染你，你别想跑了。」彭磊缩头缩脑地偷笑着，推推眼镜，手欠地去抠赤庞宽后穴，刚刚射进去的精液顺着他手指流出来，他想反正床单也得洗了，不如再弄更脏点儿：「听说发烧的人里边儿也是烫的。」「那你试试啊？看我是不是真发烧。」</p><p>这一晚上他们数不清做了几次，彭磊只记得庞宽浑身上下都是精液，有他的也有庞宽自己的，庞宽已经射不出什么了，最后一次射出来的已经是尿了，彭磊笑他，庞宽还嘴硬装凶辱骂彭磊全家，尤其是他大爷。庞宽累得没等彭磊做过瘾就直接睡着了，彭磊暗自笑他体格儿太差，等非典过去必须要带他出去爬山跑步锻炼身体，然后自己用手解决了最后一次，轻手轻脚地把庞宽抱到沙发上，换了床单和枕巾，出去刷了碗，扔了垃圾，倒了尿盆，做了热水，回来小心仔细地帮庞宽清理，把他抱回床上安顿好，再去公共厕所的水龙头下用凉水清洗了自己，回来钻进被窝，已经是后半夜了。他搂住已经打起呼噜的小狐狸，亲上他的后脑勺。</p><p>第二天一早两个人又是被居委会陈大妈的大喇叭吵醒的：「21号楼的居民朋友们，上级的精神是用暂时的隔离争取长久的团聚。街道上考虑到大家的生活需求，将在本周五安排一次采购，有需要购买日用品的同志请在今天中午之前将清单报给楼长，街道将统一购买……」</p><p>彭磊趴在床头，拿着根短到就剩一小截儿尾巴的4B铅笔在稿纸上写写画画，嘴里念念叨叨：「纸，笔，颜料，矿泉水，唉也不知道还得多长时间能出去，要多少合适啊……手纸，两提搂儿，酒……要啤的白的？一样一箱吧，不要白不要。烟快没了，买两条吧……拨片……诶你说陈大妈知道什么是拨片吗庞宽？别回头给我买成什么锅巴呀虾片儿的了我可不爱吃，算了算了……」庞宽百无聊赖地叼着烟靠在被货垛上翻着小黄书：「没事儿你写上吧，买错了我吃。」彭磊想了想要不要写几盒套，避孕套的辟字还没写完就又给划了，故作自然地问庞宽：「还有什么……别的……别的东西要买的吗？」庞宽在摆在肚子上的烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，从小黄书后露出半个脸，盯着彭磊紧张地乱瞟的眼神看，他看彭磊这德行当然知道他是什么意思：「没了。」顿了顿又找补了一句，「你让人家街道老大妈替你买这玩意儿也……也不太合适吧。」彭磊舔舔嘴唇偷偷笑着，在稿纸的空白处画了一对抱在一起的咪咪和嘎嘎，用歪歪扭扭的小学生字体写下一行字：永远在一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>